


The Pakhan's One Man Mission To Save His Mob Wife

by CarnivalMirai



Series: Femme Fatale Mob Wife Yuuri [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Plug, Badass Victor Nikiforov, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Cunnilingus, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Intersex Omegas, Kidnapping, M/M, Mafia Katsuki Yuuri, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Marriage Proposal, Mile High Club, Minor Character Death, Murder, Murder Husbands, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Possessive Victor Nikiforov, Public Sex, Thirsty Katsuki Yuuri, Thirsty Victor Nikiforov, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalMirai/pseuds/CarnivalMirai
Summary: Victor whisks Yuuri away for what is supposed to be a relaxing week away in Paris.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Femme Fatale Mob Wife Yuuri [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543327
Comments: 102
Kudos: 366





	The Pakhan's One Man Mission To Save His Mob Wife

**Author's Note:**

> GOSH IT FEELS LIKE ITS BEEN FOREVER SINCE I LAST UPDATED THIS UNIVERSE!!! I missed them so so much! As usual, this prompt is from Phi, so thank you! 
> 
> Also... I should say... where Victor finds the entrance to the Catacombs... that is a real entrance to them and a very illegal one LOL. Don't ask hoe I know about it HAHAHA
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter please leave me a comment, it would mean the world to me 😩💖
> 
> Don’t forget to join me on [discord here! ](https://discord.gg/6kJbbUA) We post lots of teasers! You can also follow me on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/MiraiMagical) where I also post teasers and announcements!

“Pack a bag, baby,” cooed Victor from the doorway of their bedroom, “I’m whisking you away for the week.” Yuuri blinked in confusion, but a smile broke out on his face as he got off the bed and sauntered over to Victor, wrapping his arms around Victor’s neck as Victor pulled him in by the waist, hands snaking under the sheer chiffon of the baby doll and around his bare body.

“What’s the occasion?” Asked Yuuri as he leaned in, their foreheads tapping as Victor smiled smugly. 

“Do I need a specific occasion to spoil my boyfriend rotten?” He asked with a playful smile. “But I’ll tell you-- unfortunately, it’s somewhere where you can’t just go round in panties and a bra.” Chuckled Victor, watching with great amusement as Yuuri scowled. “I hear the French are horny people.” He joked fondly. 

“I’d be offended if they weren’t lusting after someone as beautiful as me.” Snorted Yuuri. “But… France?” Yuuri’s face lit up. “We’re going to France?” Victor nodded. 

“Wear whatever you want.” Victor reassured with a kiss to his nose. 

“Does that include--”

_ “Apart from  _ lacy underwear. Or at least not when we go and see ballet or when we go for afternoon tea.” Winked Victor as Yuuri huffed. But then again, it wasn’t as if he ever listened to anything Victor said anyway. He was still going to pack a few sets. After all, they made him feel sexy. And he knew how much they could rile Victor up. Yuuri grinned. “I know what that smirk means.” Victor laughed. “It means you aren’t going to listen to me and you’re still going to wear nothing but lingerie, doesn’t it?” 

“No…” Yuuri crooned with a playful lilt to his words as Victor’s hands moved to cup his ass. “It means I  _ might  _ not do what you say, but if I do, you have to reward me.” Yuuri smirked. 

“Naturally. I guess I’ll find out whether you’re going to listen to me or not.” 

“Hmm.” Yuuri hummed. “It depends. What’s my reward?” Asked Yuuri. “Will it be worth wearing something that covers more of my gorgeous body?” 

“You’ll have to find out.” Victor concluded with a quick slap to Yuuri’s supple ass. “Go on, go and pack a bag. Be down in thirty minutes.” Yuuri squeaked as Victor pulled away and headed for the door.

“You’re only giving me thirty minutes? You  _ do  _ realise I have to choose outfits, pack them, pick something out to wear, and  _ then  _ do my makeup and hair too?” Frowned Yuuri. “I don’t have ten hands, you know.” He pouted, brow creasing softly. 

“Then does an hour work for you, Your Majesty?” Victor asked, playfully rolling his eyes. Yuuri’s lips turned up into a satisfied smile. 

“Perfect. Oh, Vitya, one question,” Yuuri said, just as Victor was about to head out.

“Yes?” 

“Are we flying private or commercial?” Asked Yuuri. Victor raised a brow curiously. Normally, it was a given that they fly privately. After all, it would give them the most pleasurable experience. 

“Privately, why?”

“Change of plans.” Yuuri said. “I want to fly commercial.” Victor blinked in surprise. Yuuri was not normally one to settle for less.

“Okay…? Why? Not that I’m protesting.” Victor said. “Just… curious as to why you’d want to fly commercial when we can fly private.” Yuuri smirked, huffing as he stepped closer, back into Victor’s personal space. His tongue flicked out, licking his lips before leaning up to Victor’s ear, lips almost brushing the shell. His hand splayed out flat on Victor’s chest, fingertips drawing soft shapes on Victor’s pectoral muscle as Victor’s arms wrapped back around Yuuri’s waist.

“I want…”  _ kiss,  _ “to join…”  _ kiss,  _ “the mile high club.” Victor gasped sharply, releasing a slow, trembling breath. The very idea of fucking Yuuri on an aeroplane, trying to keep him quiet as his cunt squeezes around him was such a turn on, Victor could already feel arousal pooling in his gut.

“I’ll book us a flight now.” Blurted Victor in excitement as a proud smirk crossed Yuuri’s face, like a cat who got its cream.

“Good, I’ll be down soon.” Yuuri smugly smiled. Victor pulled away with a wink as Yuuri snorted his laughter. 

“Dork.” Yuuri turned away and went into his closet as Victor left the room.  _ Paris,  _ the City of Love. But also the city built on seven million dead bodies so… Yuuri supposed it was a very fitting destination for the couple. With a delightful sigh, Yuuri flicked through the dresses in his closet. He thought perhaps something… a little less embellished? But no, of course Yuuri had to go all out. He picked out two long, black dresses, as well as a red one. Yuuri frowned, however, for he was running out of dresses. There was no way he’d be seen dead wearing the same dress twice. In fact, he’d rather go out naked.

Yuuri had become much more spoilt since he and Victor had been together. It was inevitable though - the Pakhan insisted that Yuuri gets what he wants,  _ when  _ he wants. And who was Yuuri to disagree? 

Yuuri didn’t just pack clothes. Of course, he had to pack his favourite plug, just in case he was in the mood to hold all of Victor in. It would be nice to go around Paris with it, actually. So many people would be unaware of the little surprise tucked between his cheeks, shielded by the length of his trench coat. Oh, now that was an incredibly appealing idea, and one Yuuri knew Vicor would very much enjoy.

With his Louis Vuitton suitcase now packed, Yuuri set to work on getting ready. Victor had said no lingerie but he already knew Yuuri was not going to listen. Yuuri went over to where all his lingerie was hung - he had colours ranging from dark burgundies to pastel pinks, blacks to whites, and everything under the sun. Today, however, seemed like a navy blue baby doll and panties kind of day. Satisfied with his outfit of choice, Yuuri slid the panties up long, milky thighs and pulled the baby doll on, smoothing out the sheer fabric. He turned in the mirror, admiring himself before heading for his vanity to do his makeup.

When he was finally, finally done, Yuuri enlisted Alexei to get his luggage down to Victor while he picked out a pair of heels. They were mostly the same pair of  _ Pigalle  _ Louboutins, but still, there was a choice to be made on which pair to wear. Eventually, he came downstairs to greet Victor. 

“You look stunning as always.” Vooed Victor, pulling him in by the waist. “And I see you forwent my instructions, too.” He chuckled, fingering the sheer fabric of the hem of the babydoll. Yuuri let out a snort, rolling his eyes. 

“Of course I did. You knew I wasn’t going to listen anyway. Besides, you’re still going to reward me, even if I went out into Paris like this.” Victor grumbled, head dropping to Yuuri’s shoulder because-- Yuuri was right. Victor was a weak, weak man.

“You know me too well.” 

“Naturally.” Huffed Yuuri. “Oh, by the way,” Victor lifted his head to look at Yuuri with a soft questioning hum, “I’m running out of dresses.” 

“We can find you some in Paris, if you want.” Offered Victor. “Or we can buy from where you normally like to shop.” 

“Hmm… I’ll see how I’m feeling.” Yuuri crooned. “You’ll have to take me to  _ Balmain  _ so I can see this season’s collection.” Yuuri said as Victor led him out of the estate. 

“Anywhere you want to go, darling.” Cooed Victor. “The world is your oyster.” 

———————————————————————

They were first to board the aircraft, Victor, of course, having obtained two first class seats. 

“I’ve never flown commercially before.” Yuuri commented as he sat down opposite Victor. “This is definitely new. It’s… a little more cramped than I’m used to.” He commented, tucking his bag under the seat. “Gosh, and going through security is so strange too. You should have seen the look on his face when he ran the handheld metal detector over my ass.” Victor snorted his laughter. 

“Maybe silicone would have been a wiser choice.” Victor commented, strapping in.

“Perhaps. But I like the feeling of the metal.” Pouted Yuuri. “You know, one thing I hate already is how… tacky first class looks on smaller aircrafts. Normally they look much nicer for long haul flights.” 

“See? I told you private would have been better.” Chuckled Victor as Yuuri glowered at him. 

“Maybe. But then I wouldn’t get to indulge in my little fantasy properly, would I?” He crooned as the aircraft began to move. “Lucky for us, it’s nighttime  _ and  _ the flight is about five hours. As soon as those lights dim… you’re  _ mine.”  _ Yuuri grinned possessively, eyes narrow as he stared at his lover. Victor felt his heart stutter in his chest, completely captivated by his omega. Oh, Victor couldn’t  _ wait.  _

“Naturally.”

***

True to his word, as soon as the lights in the aeroplane dimmed half an hour later, Yuuri got out of his seat and slithered into Victor’s lap, straddling his thighs. His arms draped over Victor’s shoulders, face leaning in close to kiss Victor’s ear. “The lights are out.” He whispered. “Know what that means?” Victor huffed, a smile on his face as his arms snaked around Yuuri’s waist, pulling him closer, till they were chest to chest. 

“As if you’d let me forget.” Yuuri gave an approving hum as one hand dropped between them, dainty fingers skillfully undoing the catch of Victor’s belt to pull it open. 

“You’ll have to be quiet, you know.” Huffed Victor with a soft smirk, knowing exactly how loud and unrestrained Yuuri could be. Yuuri scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

“Please. How will everyone know how good my boyfriend rails me if I can’t make some noise?” He frowned, brow creased as he undid the button and fly on Victor’s pants, the bulge already beginning to harden beneath the fabric of his pants. “It defeats the point of the mile high club if the whole aircraft doesn’t know.” Victor couldn’t help but laugh.

“You’re unbelievable, you know that?” 

“Of course.” Yuuri cupped Victor’s package, squeezing softly before his hand dipped below the waistband of his briefs. Victor’s breath hitched as he bit his lip, tossing his head back at the touch of Yuuri’s cold hand, grip on Yuuri’s waist tightening. “You’ll have to be quiet, you know.” Yuuri mocked with a flirty smile as he began to palm Victor’s length, grinning as Victor bit his lip, hissing. 

Familiar hands undid Victor’s suit pants and freed his erection from the fabric of his briefs. The tip was bright red, already dribbling precome as Yuuri wrapped his hand around the length. Victor’s base was thick, thick enough that Yuuri’s fingers couldn’t meet around the girth. With a coquettish grin, Yuuri gave his cock a long, slow stroke, fingertips teasing the ridge of the bulbous head. 

“Mmghhh…” Victor shakily sighed, closing his eyes as he allowed Yuuri to do as he pleased. 

“Have I ever told you how pretty your cock is?” Yuuri crooned sweetly, watching with amusement as Victor’s tip dribbled with precome at the compliment. “It’s the perfect size, a beautiful, dusty pink…” continued Yuuri as Victor shuddered, more precome drooling from the head, “and the vein is so wonderfully thick… you know, it twitches every time I touch it.” Victor bit back another moan as Yuuri’s fingertips trailed down his vein, and true to his word, it did, indeed, give a delightful pulse. 

“Y-Yuuri…” Victor bit through gritted teeth as his eyes fluttered shut, holding back moans threatening to fall with Yuuri’s praise. “F-fuck… mmh…” Yuuri’s hips circled, the tip of Victor’s cock just breaching his dribbling folds, already red and swollen with arousal. 

“Keep quiet, Vitya…” Crooned Yuuri with a playful lilt as he sank down all the way onto Victor’s thick girth. He shivered as the length brushed his sweet spot, letting out a breathy moan as he settled in Victor’s lap. His cock was heavy inside of him, hitting all the right places as Yuuri circled his hips, one hand resting on his stomach to feel the bulge beneath taut skin. “Oh… that feels so good…” Yuuri breathlessly smiled. 

Victor could hear the faint rustling and bustling of the other passengers in the cabin, walking around, stretching, dropping things… it all seemed so much louder now than it did before. He gasped sharply at the wet squelch of Yuuri’s cunt as he rose up on his knees before plunging back down. The noise was so wet and lewd and  _ loud,  _ Victor was certain everyone could hear it. But damn, he’d never deny Yuuri anything he wanted. 

A hand snaked down Yuuri’s spine, fingertips finding the plug tucked between his plump ass. He pressed down on the glimmering jewel, pushing the tip of the plug right up against Yuuri’s prostate. Yuuri shuddered in his lap, a surprised mewl tearing from his throat at the electrifying sensation that tingled under his skin, hand clamping down on his mouth to hold back another loud whine. 

“Feel good?” Yuuri frantically nodded as Victor rolled his hips. 

“S-so good… oh… ah…” Yuuri panted heavily as he set a slow, firm pace. The air between them was humid and sticky as Yuuri leaned to knock their foreheads together, breaths mingling as he rode Victor’s cock. 

“Oh… you’re so beautiful…” Victor whispered as his hands roamed up and down Yuuri’s back as they moved in tandem, Victor’s cock filling him to the brim with every upwards thrust. Their breaths mingled, the space between them hot and muggy as pheromones of mates in love permeated the space around them and  _ god,  _ if anyone walked by, they’d be able to smell how in love they were. 

“Ah… Vitya… p-perfect…” Yuuri breathily sighed as he raised onto his knees before dropping back down. “Ahmm…” 

“Keep quiet, Yuuri…” Warned Victor as Yuuri’s noises began to get louder and louder. “You don’t want anyone to hear, do you?” Oh, the thought of getting caught sent shivers down Yuuri’s spine. It was such an enticing thought for someone to walk in on Victor fucking him, seeing them blissed out with pleasure in such a public place. God, they were finally doing it - joining the mile high club. That risk of getting caught was so… thrilling, so…  _ spine tingling.  _

Victor bit back a sharp gasp as Yuuri’s pussy clamped down around him, the slick sounds of their love making getting louder and louder with every drop of Yuuri’s hips. “Oh… baby…” Victor shakily sighed, hands gripping Yuuri’s waist as Yuuri circled his hips on his lap. One hand snaked down Yuuri’s back and to the ruby stone between Yuuri’s cheeks. 

Yuuri shivered, almost yelping in surprise as Victor cave the plug a gentle tug, the widest part stretching Yuuri’s rim. His ass clenched, desperate to hold the plug in as he bit down into Victor’s shoulder, chest heaving as he muffled soft whines with Victor’s ministrations. Victor’s hips bucked as he gave the plug another tug, the widest part freeing with a lewd  _ pop.  _

“Ahm--!” Yuuri moaned at the empty feeling of his ass as Victor’s tip hit his sweet spot before forcing the plug back through the pliant muscle of Yuuri’s ass. 

“Watch your noises, Yuuri…” Warned Victor with a teasing smile as Yuuri’s hips jerked in his lap. 

“Fuck, Vitya…” Whispered Yuuri as he preened in Victor’s lap, sucking the plug back into his ass as Victor continued to fuck up into his sopping cunt. Each drive of Victor’s dick made Yuuri’s pussy twitch eagerly, desperate for more as he bit back eager mewls and faint moans. “C-close-- Vitya--” Yuuri warned as he rode Victor harder, faster, the wet warmth of his cunt massaging Victor’s thick girth. “Fuck, you’re so big…” He whimpered, biting his lip as his forehead dropped to Victor’s shoulder, arms tightening around his neck.

Victor’s cock pulsed violently at Yuuri’s praise, pulling another hoarse whine from the omega above him. “Y-Yuuri… fuck… me too… ahh… come with me…” Victor’s hand found the plug again, giving it another soft tug in time with each roll of his hips. 

“Ah- ah- ah-  _ mmghh!”  _ Yuuri captured Victor’s lips in a searing hot kiss, their lips plump and wet, crashing together as Yuuri came, body racking with orgasm as sparks of pleasure coursed through his body, tingling right to his fingers and toes. Victor groaned lasciviously against his lips, the sporadic squeeze of Yuuri’s cunt pushing him over the precipice of orgasm. His thighs trembled and his hands squeezed Yuuri’s hips, and with one last sharp thrust of his hips, he came inside Yuuri, painting his walls white with semen. Yuuri had to hold back another loud mewl as warmth spread throughout his abdomen, scorching hot beneath his skin. 

Yuuri’s chest heaved with rapid breaths, panting as he allowed himself to melt against Victor’s body, legs as useless as jelly as Victor cradled him against his chest. “Wow…” Yuuri’s voice was raspy, throat dry as Victor passed him a bottle of water and slotted a straw into it, holding it to the omega’s mouth. 

“Was it as good as you imagined?” He cooed as Yuuri squirmed in his lap, biting his lip as he felt Victor soften inside of him.

“Better.” Yuuri chuckled breathlessly. “How long till we land?” Victor looked at his watch. 

“Two hours, so you don’t have to get cleaned up yet.” Victor kissed Yuuri’s sweaty forehead, hands carding through Yuuri’s hair, still held in place by hair gel. 

“Mmh… what if I don’t want to get cleaned up at all?” Crooned Yuuri as he leaned into Victor’s ear. “After all… I like feeling you inside me like this.” Victor shuddered, cock giving a tired flinch as he bit back a moan. 

“Yuuri… you little minx…”

———————————————————————

Eventually, Yuuri did have to move back to his own seat for landing. The mess, however, was very much still staining his panties, threatening to dribble down the insides of his thighs. Victor’s gaze was burning into him, and Yuuri just knew Victor could still smell the essence of their love making. With a teasing smile, Yuuri’s thighs inched apart, showing of stained, wet panties and just a glimmer of the jewel of Yuuri’s plug. Victor gasped, dick giving a violent twitch as he grasped the armrests of his seat, biting his lip. Yuuri’s hand trailed between his thighs and pushed away the wet silk of his panties to show off just a fraction of his sloppy cunt, semen still branding him, and Yuuri watched with great amusement as Victor desperately tried to keep himself calm. God, his boyfriend was just such a tease. 

Victor grasped him possessively by the waist as soon as they got off the aircraft at  _ Charles de Gaulle.  _ “Wow. Is  _ this  _ what it’s like when you land after flying commercial?” Yuuri scowled in disgust at the horrendous amount of people who were queueing to get through the border. “Ugh, we have to actually queue?” He pouted.

“You chose this.” Victor reminded with a kiss and a chuckle. “I told you private was better.” He winked, but Yuuri huffed. 

“Whatever. It was worth it for our…” Yuuri leaned into Victor’s ear,  _ “mile high endeavours…”  _ Victor gasped sharply again, hand tightening around Yuuri’s waist, suddenly so acutely aware of scent of sex that still branded th space between Yuuri’s plush thighs. “Keep it together, Vitya…” Yuuri warned. “We’re still very much in public.”

***

When they finally got out of the airport, a taxi-- or rather, a  _ limousine, _ was already waiting to take them to their hotel-- a presidential suite at  _ The Four Seasons Hotel,  _ just off from  _ Champs-Elysees,  _ where Yuuri would inevitably be spending most of his time (and money). 

“Would you like to eat or shop first?” Asked Victor as they climbed into the limousine, Yuuri climbing into his lap to cuddle up to Victor’s chest. 

“Shop first, always.” Pouted Yuuri. “I’m in  _ dire need  _ of new clothes.” Victor chuckled fondly. 

“Whatever you want, darling, it’s all yours.” Promised Victor as he pulled a bottle of water from the cooler in the arm rest. He twisted the cap open and slid a straw into the neck. He brought the bottle to Yuuri’s lips. “Here, drink this. Flying leads to dehydration.” Yuuri let out an amused breath and took the straw gratefully, gulping down half of the bottle. “So? Where do you want to go first?” Asked Victor as he put the bottle into the cup holder. 

  
Art by [Me!](https://twitter.com/MiraiMagical) (Twitter)

“Balmain.” Yuuri answered without even thinking. “Oh, I also want to pick up the new Hermes Birkin, but I want my name engraved on it so it matches my collection. There’s also a briefcase from Louis Vuitton that I want. I don’t need it, but I want it. Mmh…” Yuuri hummed in contemplation. “I guess a new pair of Louboutins wouldn’t hurt. These are getting a little old.” By  _ old,  _ Yuuri meant he’d worn them for longer than a few weeks. Though to be fair, he wore them all day, every day. Victor supposed that warranted a new pair. 

“Don’t forget your shopping list then.” Victor chuckled as they got out of the limousine outside of the hotel. “Help us with our luggage, please?” Victor said to the concierge as they got to the hotel. “A presidential suite under the name  _ Nikiforov.”  _ Victor pulled out his credit card and presented it to the woman at the reception desk who worked hastily to get them their keycards. 

“Right to the top floor, here’s the key to the elevator to access the penthouse.” She said, handing Victor a key and two cards. “Enjoy your stay.” 

“Thank you.” 

***

“So. Champs-Elysees.” Victor said, wrapping an arm around Yuuri’s waist to keep him close as they stepped out of the hotel after putting their luggage away. 

“Mhm.” Yuuri hummed. “I think I want to buy that blazer, the double breasted one with the crystals.” 

“Oh? That’s new. You’re normally more of a dresses and diamonds kind of person.” Chuckled Victor. “You do realise you have to wear trousers with that right? And you can’t wear it over your dresses?” Yuuri gave a nonchalant shrug. 

“Who said I had to wear anything with it at all?” Yuuri said with a mischievous smirk. Oh, Victor should have seen that coming. Of course when presented with the option Yuuri would prefer to show off and wear nothing. Less is more, after all. 

“Well, I would prefer to keep this gorgeous body for my eyes only… but I guess it’s kind of nice having people who know they can look but can’t touch.” Victor let out a low laugh as he smiled possessively, grip on Yuuri’s waist tightening as they approached the shop front. It was particularly busy at this time, though, Victor supposed it was a Saturday evening and that was to be expected. 

Yuuri freed himself from Victor and went in, Victor following suite. Immediately, something caught Yuuri’s eye. “Babe, what do you think of this?” Asked Yuuri as he picked up the dress by the hander. It was a short black blazer dress, adorned with twenty four karat gold buttons, made from a mid-weight wool suiting. 

“It’s different for you.” Victor said. “You normally prefer long dresses with borderline slutty leg slits and one sleeve.” He chuckled, eyeing the dress up and down. “You’d look  _ divine  _ in this.” He smiled, kissing the soft spot behind Yuuri’s ear. 

“Flatterer.” Yuuri huffed. “I’m gonna try this dress on, wait for me, okay?” He crooned.

“Of course.”

***

Yuuri took the dress over to the changing room. He closed the door and was about to hang the dress on the back of the door when suddenly, something covered his mouth. His eyes widened in alarm as he began to squirm, but the grip around his body was tight, too tight. His head was starting to cloud, eyes rolling to the back of his head as his struggles became weaker and weaker. After a hazy few seconds, Yuuri’s head had gone completely black, now unconscious. 

***

Victor looked around the store, looking for anything else he thought might catch his lovely Yuuri’s eye. He’d picked out some other dresses he thought would look pretty, as well as the crystal encrusted, double breasted blazer. Yuuri had been after a new handbag too, but perhaps the ones from Balmain weren’t quite to his tastes.

Yuuri was taking quite a while in the changing rooms-- knowing Yuuri, he was probably in the midst of taking lewd pictures in that tiny back dress, cunt out on display for one very unassuming Victor Nikiforov to accidentally open in public. In fact, that had happened more times than Victor cared to admit. He most definitely should be more careful opening texts from his beloved in public, but he just couldn’t help himself. 

But this time, Yuuri really  _ was  _ taking a long time. 

“Yuuri?” Victor called to the fitting rooms, but there was no response. “Babe?” Victor’s brow creased as he approached the changing rooms, pushing open the first of two doors. Empty. Then, he pushed open the second one, and his heart skipped a beat. The dress Yuuri had taken into the changing room was crumpled on the floor and both of Yuuri’s shoes were there too. But Yuuri was nowhere to be found. Hastily, Victor pulled out his phone to call Yuuri. 

_ “Hey!” _

“Babe, where--” 

_ “You’ve reached the phone of me! Yuuri Katsuki! I can’t come to the phone right now but--”  _ Victor cut the call. 

_ Shit.  _ Victor dialed again, this time, Anatoly. 

_ “Yes, Boss?”  _

“Track Yuuri’s phone, now.”

_ “Yes Boss. Hang on.”  _ Victor paced down the street, up and down, searching through the crowds of people to see if he could see his beloved. He could hear the tapping of Anatoly’s computer on the other end of the line, working as fast as possible to trace Yuuri’s phone. 

“Anything, Anatoly? Come on, give me something!” Anatoly sighed on the other end. 

_ “I can’t trace it. He’s somewhere with no service, or his phone is off. But I have his last known location which was bounced to me ten minutes ago-- I’m sending you the coordinates now, it looks like an abandoned railway.”  _ Anatoly said, right at that moment, a set of coordinates arrived to Victor’s phone. 

“What,  _ La Petite Ceinture?”  _ Anatoly hummed in confirmation. “That’s the only abandoned railway in Paris, what would he be doing--” Victor gasped, breath hitching as a thought suddenly came to his head. He knew  _ exactly  _ what Yuuri was doing there. “Keep track of my phone and Yuuri’s. Let me know if Yuuri’s phone comes back onto the radar.” Victor made a dart down the street to head back to the hotel. “When Yuuri’s phone comes back up on the radar scan the area and tell me exactly who else is there.” 

_ “Go it. Stay on the line though, his phone might only pop up for a split second.”  _

“Alright.” Victor hooked up his earpiece and made the short walk back to the hotel.

***

Yuuri’s head was spinning, head hazy as his eyes fluttered open. He was consumed by darkness however, only a flickering lamp at his feet. He tried to move, wrists tugging and feet kicking, but he was tied down. Acutely, he could still feel the plug in his ass--  _ god, even with a blurry head that’s the first thing on his mind--  _ but it was only when he fully came too that he realised what was going on. His body was covered in scrapes and scratches, and he could feel bruises under his skin beginning to form. There was a gash on his face, blood trickling down his cheek as he hissed at the sting.

“Oh, you’re awake.” A voice said, Italian accent thick and heavy. It was southern-- Sicily, perhaps? “You  _ are  _ a pretty thing, you know,” the voice sighed, “dressing up in something so appealing… I bet Victor  _ really  _ gets off knowing you’re all his.” He huffed. Yuuri looked up at him, brows knitted together as he sighed. 

“You know,” Yuuri began, “out of all my years being with Vitya, I’ve never managed to get myself kidnapped. I must be getting sloppy.” He chastised with a sigh and a pout. “You couldn’t have at least taken me somewhere warmer, knowing I’m not wearing much.” He frowned. “Seriously, you want me to freeze to death or something?” 

“My, my, you sure  _ do  _ talk a lot.” Yuuri scowled at that. 

“How else do you expect me to keep warm here? Who even  _ are  _ you? I’m guessing Vitya pissed you off.” Yuuri said nonchalantly as he cocked a brow. 

“Oh, he did alright. Backed out of a deal, then sold my supplies to one Christophe Giacometti.” Yuuri’s brow creased with contemplation, then after a few seconds, he’d remembered the incident. 

“Oh, that was you? Well, you were a bit of a twat.” Snorted Yuuri with a huff and a smirk. “You’re Alessandro, right? Yeah, Vitya did say he thought you were a bit pathetic.” Sighed Yuuri. “Must say, bet even Vitya didn’t see this coming. Admittedly, nor did I. I didn’t think out of everyone who Vitya has ever pissed off,  _ you  _ of all people would be the one to kidnap me.” Yuuri said mellowly as he watched Alessandro’s eyes practically glow red. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Nothing. Just that I honestly thought you were a bit lacklustre.” Yuuri shrugged casually, glancing off to the side with a bored sigh. 

“You sure are mouthy for someone who’s been kidnapped.” Alessandro frowned. “I could blow your head off yet you’d still be chatting shit.” Yuuri scorned. 

“You wouldn’t do that.” Alessandro raised a brow. “There’s something you want from Vitya, and it’s not me.” Challenged Yuuri with a cocky smile. “If it was me you were after, you would have taken what you wanted instead of tying me to a chair next to seven milllion dead bodies.” Alessandro glowered sharply. “And you’re not patient enough to wait and torment me in front of Vitya.” Alessandro growled as Yuuri hit the nail on the head. God, this one was a smart ass. “So. Spit it out, why did you want to lure Vitya here?” 

“How do you know I  _ don’t  _ intend to take whatever I want  _ after  _ tormenting you a little?” He smirked, a sinful smile on his face as Yuuri scorned. “Lure him? I was actually just going to ditch you here and kill him while he’s preoccupied looking for you. Don’t think he’s going to find you in this maze of catacombs to be honest.” Yuuri chuckled in amusement. 

“Clearly, you don’t know me  _ or  _ Vitya that well.” He sighed with another pout. “Me and Vitya  _ always  _ find each other. Especially since… well… he marked me earlier today… if you get what I’m saying.” Yuuri’s cunt gave a twitch at the very mention of him and Victor’s activities earlier that day. “He could smell me a mile away.” 

“God, you really are a whore.” Sneered Alessandro. “Out of all the people Victor could have chosen… he chose a slut. He really has no taste. One of his many flaws, I suppose.” Now, it was Yuuri’s turn to get angry. No one would  _ ever  _ get away with insulting Victor like that in front of him. “There are so many people Victor could have… you know… people actually  _ born  _ into this life, and not shaped into it…” Alessandro sighed. “People who were actually raised with the intention of marrying someone as powerful as Victor… But instead he chose you.” Yuuri was  _ seething,  _ teeth gritted together as pure  _ anger  _ rose in his chest. “He chose you, a whore he met one night at a party… what a  _ shame.”  _

“He’s such a fool, you know. He could have had anyone he wanted. An attractive CEO of a luxury dog garments company, an incredibly powerful man… the world is his oyster.” Alessandro shrugged as he saw the way fury burned beneath Yuuri’s skin. “Not very smart, is he, your  _ Vitya.”  _ Oh, that made Yuuri furious-- no one  _ dared  _ refer to Victor like that apart from Yuuri. 

_ “Fuck you!”  _ Yuuri growled, squirming in his chair as Alessandro’s brows raised before a prideful grin covered his face. “Don’t  _ ever  _ call him that.” Yuuri warned, tone venomous as he glowered. 

“And who are  _ you  _ to stop me?” Taunted Alessandro as he came closer, circling Yuuri’s chair. “I don’t suppose you can do much tied to a chair.” Yuuri gritted his teeth, eyes following Alessandro’s pacing sharper than a hawk follows its prey. “To be honest, I didn’t think I could keep you from your dear  _ Vitya  _ forever,” he began, “I kind of figured he’d find you pretty fast. Luckily, I prepared for that too.” He scoffed as Yuuri’s heart jumped in his chest at the thought of Victor being in danger. 

“What did you do…?” Yuuri dared to asked, jaw clenched tight. Of course he knew Victor would be alright on his own, and he could take care of himself. But still, Yuuri  _ hated  _ not being able to be by Victor’s side, especially knowing he was going to walk into something dangerous. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know what I have planned for your dear  _ Vitya?”  _ Chuckled Alessandro darkly. “Not so mouthy now, are you?” He grinned mischievously. “It’s amazing how I can get the two of you-- this power couple-- to crumble… simply by taking one away from the other.” Yuuri  _ despised  _ the fact that he was right, too. They were vulnerable without each other, and Yuuri knew that better than anyone. But Alessandro didn’t know just how vulnerable. Yuuri hoped he’d never find out, either. If the two of them had one weakness, it was each other. 

“Fuck you! And fuck your mother too! She’s just as much a whore as I am.” Yuuri spat angrily. “Look at your siblings, Alessandro.” He huffed with a dark smile. “You honestly think she’d love  _ you  _ when she has three other functional children?” Laughed Yuuri, eyes red with anger, glazed over with spite. “Oh, it must  _ sting,  _ knowing she slept with three other people just to ensure she’d never have another child like you. Abysmal. A mess. Dysfunctional.” Yuuri punctuated his harsh words with a spit to Alessandro’s face, and that was the icing on the cake. 

Growling, Alessandro pulled a blindfold and gag from his bag. 

“Since you can’t shut up, I’ll have to  _ make you.”  _ Yuuri gasped as a piece of fabric was shoved into his mouth, then tied around the back of his head. Suddenly, his vision went black, the brief rustling of fabric being tied obscenely loud against his ear. Panic began to rise in his chest at the loss of his sight - nothing made Yuuri more anxious, more paranoid than not being able to see what was going on around him. He’d always been taught to be vigilant, be observant, but with a blindfold over his eyes and a gag in his mouth, that would prove to be extremely difficult. 

“Now we just wait for your dear  _ Vitya  _ to arrive.” Yuuri gasped, a strangled whimper falling from his lips as he felt something cold, something sharp against his neck. 

_ *** _

God, Victor hated knowing he was here. The Paris Catacombs. A labyrinth of bones and dead bodies that sat beneath the City of Love. A maze that many had perished in trying to explore. He reached the abandoned rail bridge, and he knew, just up ahead, there was an entrance to these catacombs. Victor just prayed to god it was the correct one. 

Just then, a text came in from his phone.  _ Yuuri!  _ Hastily, he unlocked his phone to read the text and-- 

Victor’s heart  _ dropped.  _

The image was of Yuuri tied to a chair, blindfolded and gagged, wearing just his lingerie. And as Victor suspected-- in the catacombs. God, he must be  _ freezing  _ down there. The catacombs spanned over three hundred kilometres underground, Yuuri could be anywhere-- Victor had  _ no idea  _ how he was going to find Yuuri. Victor was on the verge of going crazy. His beloved was kidnapped, somewhere in an underground maze that spanned over three hundred kilometers, bound and gagged and blindfolded and freezing cold. 

When Victor finally found out who did this to him, Victor was going to snap his neck. 

_ Think, Victor, think!  _

Victor had promised he’d always find his way back to Yuuri, and this was going to be no exception. Without giving anything a second thought, or even thinking ahead, Victor climbed down the tight hole under the railbridge that led to the catacombs. As soon as he got down there, his heart skipped a beat at the faintest waft of his beloved-- sweet, yet bitter with fear. Victor followed his gut and bolted straight ahead, focussing on nothing but that faint smell of Yuuri, praying to any deity out there that he wouldn’t lose that trail. The ground was uneven beneath his feet, rocky and slippery and damp, ruining his thousand dollar brogues. But Victor didn’t care. All he cared about was  _ Yuuri.  _

Yuuri was Victor’s biggest vulnerability. Without Yuuri by his side, Victor got objectively sloppy with his work, became careless and oblivious, and that seemed to ring true here, too. 

There was a knock to his head, and suddenly, everything went black. 

***

“Oh, he’s here.” Alessandro smirked as two men dragged an unconscious Victor into the light of the lamp and sat him down on the floor, cuffing him with shackles around one of the support pillars that held the tunnels up. “Got that water bottle?” A water bottle was tossed to Alessandro, which he opened, and with an eccentric grin, he tossed the water in Victor’s face to wake him up. “You can go now.” 

Victor gasped sharply, startling at the cold splash of water on his face. Yuuri squealed and squirmed in his chair, and Victor instantly recognised that voice. “Yuuri!” Victor shouted at the sight of his beloved, covered in cuts and bruises, tied and blindfolded. 

“Mmh-mphhh!” Yuuri muffled through the gag. 

“What do you want?” Victor whipped his head around. “What do you want, I'll give you anything, whatever you want, name it and it’s yours.” Victor panted desperately, biting his lip as he glared with eyes pleading as they flickered between his lover and now-- his worst enemy. 

“What if I just wanted to… torment you for a little bit?” Alessandro picked up the knife again and held it to Yuuri’s neck, pressing down ever so slightly. Yuuri whimpered, shrieking behind the gag at the cold, sharp press of the metal. “He really is pretty, you know.” Alessandro taunted, running the tip of the blade across Yuuri’s jugular. “Beautiful pale skin, perfect for me to mark… thick thighs…” Victor was shaking with anger in his cuffs. Even just the image of Alessandro’s hands on Yuuri’s body, touching him, marking him sent rage coursing through his blood, jaw clenched so hard he could have sworn the vein in his temple was going to pop out. 

“Oh, how pretty would his thighs look… covered in my marks…” Victor sucked in a chilling breath that trembled down his spine, the hairs on his body standing on end. “How pretty he’d look, all laid out for me…” Victor watched, fury shaking through his body as he glared-- if looks could kill, Alessandro would have died a horrific death. “Just imagine… that pretty face of his… contorted with pleasure as I use him as I please. Now wouldn’t that be a sight to see?” Victor’s fists clenched, threatening to break from their hold, steam practically coming out of his ears as he boiled with with outrage. 

“Shame he’s a  _ whore.  _ A slut who will spread his legs for just about  _ anyone.”  _ Oh, that did it for Victor. Yuuri was a lot of things, but a whore was not one of them. Only one person had been between Yuuri’s legs, and that was  _ Victor. _ It took the alpha a split second to force his wrists out of the shackles holding him to the pillar. The look of fear that struck Alessandro’s face was  _ priceless,  _ but Victor didn’t get a second to admire it before he got up and shoved him against the wall of bones behind them, away from Yuuri before shoving him to the floor.

Something so powerful, so ferocious just came over Victor as he grabbed Alessandro by the collar, other hand whacking the side of his face. Once Victor started, he couldn’t stop. Alessandro’s face took blow after blow, blood running down his nose and cheek, even from the corners of his mouth. Victor only stopped when he heard his jaw crack, and his own hand began to go numb. But it didn’t stop him from torturing Alessandro some more. That same hand wrapped around his neck.

Alessandro choked as Victor’s hand squeezed, crushing his windpipe. “I’m going to  _ kill  _ you.” Victor bit, hand clamping down on his neck impossibly harder as Alessandro squirmed, hands pawing at Victor’s wrist. “And then… I might kill your wife too.” He said with a toothy, sinister grin. “Wouldn’t she like to know how pathetic you really are, how much of a fool you are.” Chuckled Victor as his fingernails dug into the side of his neck, bound to leave marks. 

“I’m amazed, you know. You really thought you could get away with kidnapping my husband  _ and  _ calling him a whore? If you really must know,” Victor’s hand clenched harder, pulling another splutter from Alessandro as Victor leaned closer,  _ “I’m  _ the only one who has ever been between Yuuri’s thighs… and let me tell you how  _ good  _ it feels.” Victor punctuated his sentence with another crushing grip to his throat. “My Yuuri gets so warm and wet when I’m inside of him… And he’s so pretty when I  _ fuck  _ him so hard he cries…” Taunted Victor with a grin that could rival The Cheshire Cat. 

Yuuri could feel heat pooling in his gut as Victor described their sexual encounters, he just wished he could  _ see.  _ He wished he could watch Victor tear him apart, watch the way Victor went feral with vengeance. His heart pounded in his chest, Alessandro’s strangled chokes ear piercing as Victor’s hand cut off the air to his lungs. 

“Oh, and just because I want to make your day worse than it already is, your wife has been cheating on you.” He huffed with a satisfied grin. “I caught her while we were supposed to be collaborating. Promised her I wouldn’t tell though, so don’t go and kill her once I’m finished with you.” Alessandro had never seen anyone with a face so dark, so malevolent. “But…” Victor’s hand squeezed again. “You’re never gonna see her again.” Victor’s free hand joined as he strangled Alessandro to death, refusing to let go until his neck snapped. 

When he was finally dead, Victor let out a sigh of relief, hands shaking as he stood up and kicked the body. Immediately, he rushed over to Yuuri, untying the gag first, and then he blindfold. Oh, it broke his heart to see Yuuri in such a state. He untied his hands and feet, and instantly, Yuuri’s arms were around his neck. 

“Vitya…” Yuuri shakily sighed, relief washing over him as Victor’s arms came around his waist, pulling him impossibly closer. Yuuri buried his nose in Victor’s neck, breathing in long and slow, the scent of his alpha filling his nose. 

“I’m here now.” Victor’s nose brushed Yuuri’s ear before he pressed a reassuring kiss to his cheeks. “God, you’re freezing.” Victor said as his hands ran up and down Yuuri’s bare arms. He stood up and scooped Yuuri into his arms, trench coat draped over his body. “Come on, let’s get you back to the hotel and cleaned up. 

———————————————————————

“So…  _ husband?”  _ Yuuri queried with a coquettish smile as Victor carried him through the streets. “Is there something you want to ask me, Vitya?” He cooed softly, watching as a dusty pink colour bloomed across Victor’s cheeks. 

“To be honest this isn’t how I envisioned asking.” He pouted. “I had a table booked for afternoon tea, ballet tickets and dinner up the Eiffel Tower planned…” Sighed Victor with a soft frown, brow creased as he cursed at his ruined plans. But Yuuri just laughed. “Let me ask you properly when we get back to the hotel.” Yuuri’s heart fluttered with anticipation and he nodded. 

“Okay." 

***

The rest of the walk was quiet between them. Yuuri must have been exhausted, for he fell asleep as Victor carried him. Victor, unfortunately, had to wake him up to clean his wounds and run him a bath, as well as order room service. 

“Baby,” he cooed, “Baby, we’re back.” Yuuri’s nose crinkled and he let out a tired grumble as his eyes fluttered open. Victor struggles with the key card a little before pushing the door to their suite open with his back. “Let’s get you cleaned up and bathed, then I’ll order dinner. You need to eat.” Victor sat Yuuri down on a chair and raced to the bathroom to turn on the taps. 

He took one of the bottles of vodka from the fridge and a clean towel and returned to Yuuri’s side. Victor knelt down in front of Yuuri, soaking the towel in vodka so he could begin cleaning Yuuri’s cuts. Yuuri hissed at the slight sting, body tensing for a moment before he quickly relaxed. 

Yuuri could see the way Victor’s brow creased with worry as he carefully dabbed each cut and scratch on his leg, brushing away any dirt from his body and disinfecting the wounds. He smiled fondly at the sight of Victor knelt in front of him. Reaching out, Yuuri gently cupped Victor’s cheek. Victor stopped what he was doing and looked up. 

“Thank you, Vitya.” Yuuri sighed contently, to which Victor gave him a comforting smile. 

“Anything for you.” He pressed a soft kiss to the palm of Yuuri’s hand and then returned to the task, kneeling up a little more to reach the wounds on Yuuri’s body and arms and face. “This definitely wasn’t the week I had planned.” He sighed, dabbing the towel over Yuuri’s cheek. 

“We still have five days.” Yuuri said with a reassuring smile. “Sometimes things just don’t go to plan.” 

“I know… I hope I can make it up to you.” Victor said as he closed the cap to the vodka. 

“Silly Vitya.” Yuuri breathlessly said as he pressed a kiss to Victor’s nose. “Let’s just enjoy the rest of our week.” Victor nodded, content to rest his head on Yuuri’s lap for a little while, Yuuri’s hands carding through his hair, sweaty and gritty with dirt. 

“Sorry about your lingerie too.” Mumbled Victor into Yuuri’s lap as Yuuri massages the soft hairs at the nape of Victor’s neck. 

“It can be replaced.” Reassured Yuuri as he rubbed his wrist against the nape of Victor’s neck to scent him, blanketing him in his comforting smell. Victor was very much content to just sit there on the floor, head in Yuuri’s lap as he breathed in Yuuri’s sweet scent. “Don’t forget about the bath water.” Yuuri reminded. 

“I’ll sort that out now.” Standing up, Victor presses a kiss to Yuuri’s head and went back to the bathroom to turn off the taps. He returned for Yuuri, helping him out of his now-ruined lingerie to carry him into the bathtub. He lowered Yuuri into the water before stripping himself, climbing in behind him. 

The water splashed as Victor moved to wrap his arms around Yuuri’s waist, pulling him in as Yuuri leaned back against him. A trembling sigh fell from Victor’s lips as he closed his eyes, kissing Yuuri’s neck. “About what we were talking about before…” Victor began as a grin broke out on Yuuri’s face, his heart stuttering as he hummed in affirmation. “I know what I do is dangerous. Alessandro might not be the last person to try to kidnap you. If we ever decide we want kids, they’ll be in danger too.” A worried breath fell from his lips. 

“So… I wouldn’t hold it against you if you didn’t want that. If after today you decided that this life wasn’t for you then… I’d let you go.” Yuuri’s breath caught in his throat, heart skipping a beat at Victor’s words. “But if you decided, even after all of that, that you still want to be with me, then… I’d like to marry you, Yuuri Katsuki.” Victor hesitated with bated breath as Yuuri turned to look at him, smile cheeky. 

“Well that depends.” Victor’s lips pursed with anticipation. “Did you buy me a diamond ring?” He asked smugly, turning around fully in Victor’s lap to knock their foreheads together, noses brushed as their breaths mingled. Victor lets out a breathy laugh of relief, arms snaking around Yuuri’s waist. 

“Of course I did.” Victor reassured. “I’d never deprive you of diamonds, my love.” 

“Then… I’d love to marry you.” Yuuri whispered, a smile on his face. Victor almost choked on a breath, his hands wrapped tighter around Yuuri’s waist as he pulled him closer. 

“You’re sure? What if— what if something happens and this time I can’t save you? What if the next person who comes after you is someone I can’t fight?” Victor asked, brow creased with worry as Yuuri’s dainty hands cupped his face. 

“Didn’t we promise to always find each other?” Reminded Yuuri as he kissed Victor’s nose. “I never once doubted you wouldn’t find me, and if you can find me in a network of underground tunnels that span three hundred kilometres… I’m sure you’ll have no problem.” 

“You’re sure?” 

“Absolutely.” Victor sighed in relief. 

“Oh, thank god…” Victor’s words quivered as he let out a quivering breath. “I don’t know what I was going to do if you said no.” 

“As if I could ever say no to you.” Yuuri cooed, one hand roaming down Victor’s body, beneath the water to grasp his length. “Now, don’t you think this calls for a celebration?” 

***

“Ah, ah, ah!” Moan after moan fell from Yuuri’s hips as he held Victor’s head between his spread thighs, fingers tangling in platinum locks as his hips bucked, riding back against Victor’s face. “Ohhh! Vitya!” 

Victor’s tongue flirted with the soft folds of Yuuri’s cunt, dipping in and flicking at his entrance. Yuuri squealed above him as the tip of Victor’s tongue withdrew in favour of massaging his clit, pressing down insistently as Yuuri rocked against his faces 

“Mmh… Yuuri…” Victor moaned, sending vibrations through Yuuri’s body. Yuuri shrieked at the electrifying sensation, hands digging into Victor’s scalp as his legs kicked and his body shuddered. Victor pulled back a little to kiss the plump lips before diving back in. 

“Ohhh! Ah, ah, V-Vitya! C-close—!” Yuuri warned breathlessly as his chest heaved with every sharp breath. Victor’s mouth enveloped Yuuri’s vulva, tingle flitting out to tease the folds. With one hard suck, Yuuri wailed as he came. “A-haaa! Ohhhh! V— Ahh! Oh god, Vitya!” Yuuri’s hips jolted as he held Victor against his cunt. His tongue continued to tease and lick and his lips continued to suck as Yuuri squirted, slick staining Victor’s face. 

But Victor did not let up. 

His grip on Yuuri’s thighs tightened, pulling him closer, holding him down as Yuuri tried to squirm away. He cried out with oversensitivity, each soft touch of Victor’s tongue inside him set off fireworks under his skin, body tingling as his cunt fluttered sporadically. 

“Mmh…  _ vkusno…  _ Yuuri…” Victor moaned, low and sultry, voice dripping with sex as Yuuri’s sweet slick filled his mouth. He swallowed every drop, Yuuri’s pussy clamping down on his tongue, convulsing as he cried out, louder and louder as he tugged Victor’s hair. 

“Ah! Ah! Ahhhh! S-sensitive— Vitya! Ohhh!” Yuuri threw his head back, feet digging into the mattress of the bed as his back arched, hips grinding against Victor’s mouth. He could feel Victor’s nose brush his clit, the sensation causing his whole body to seize up. “Ahh, ahh, V-Vitya… g-gonna come… again…” Victor smirked against Yuuri’s pussy as he took one of the swollen folds between his lips and tugged gently, sucking on the pliant flesh. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck—“ Victor’s hands dug into Yuuri’s plush thighs, bound to leave finger marks as he ate Yuuri out, determined to pull another hard orgasm from him. “Ahh- Ahmm… nngh… V-Vitya—  _ ahh!”  _ Yuuri writhed, hips stuttering as he came, squirting again all over Victor’s face. His cunt pulsed with orgasm that wracked over his whole body, eyes rolling to the back of his head, seeing stars as his hips jerked against Victor’s face. 

Victor continued to eat him out, working him through his orgasm before Yuuri finally fell boneless against the mattress, twitching and trembling and dizzy. Victor sat back up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, licking his lips and  _ oh,  _ how Yuuri preened at that sight. 

“Fuck… Vitya…” Yuuri panted, one arm tossed over his forehead as he tried to catch his breath. Then, something warm and wet nudged at his swollen entrance, red and puffy and still twitching with orgasm. “Ahh—!” 

“A celebration, right?” Victor chuckled, and Yuuri could just about muster a smile as he nodded before Victor pushed in. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been so hesitant to post for this AU because the last few parts didn’t do as well as I’d hoped. But part 8 was so well received it really motivated me to get this part finished and uploaded. I’ve been feeling pretty shitty about this AU recently, despite how much I love it, people just don’t seem to be as enthusiastic about it as I am. 
> 
> So if you enjoyed this part, please leave me a comment, even just a heart or something would really make me feel better 💕💕
> 
> Don’t forget to follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/CarnivalMirai) where I also post teasers and announcements!


End file.
